


Apartment 512

by Cats_and_Fanfiction



Series: A Miraculously Twisting Love Story [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Lana Del Rey (Musician) - Freeform, Profanity, Selena Quintanilla (Musician) - Freeform, aged-up, alternative universe, no miraculous, practially song base
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cats_and_Fanfiction/pseuds/Cats_and_Fanfiction
Summary: The guy from apartment 512The one who makes my poor heart crazyIt's who I make letters night and dayThat I can not deliverThe guy from apartment 512It is the one that makes me stutter and moreIt is in whom I think and dream night and dayHim, just him~ I just really stink at summaries but it's practically song based, so  ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	1. Welcome Back to Paris

**Author's Note:**

> OK, So I apologize to everybody for not posting for so long, but I tend to get grounded A LOT so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ but i'm back now. Even though technically I should be doing a class project, but I needed to post this, so here you go! Oh yeah and I stink at dialogue....so it's not good....like at all.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip. A friend. A party. A hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/p0CLaiUX_po?t=6

**A trip. A friend. A party. A hero.**

* * *

 

Marinette walked into the door of her new apartment. The furniture that Alya had picked for her had already arrived. She walked over to the living room area, a corner style sofa in her favorite shade of pink, and a TV with a game console with the remotes. By the time she got to her room, she found a note:

 

**Marinette! It’s about time you got here, girl. I’ve been waiting forever! As you probably already saw I furnished your house already. Hope you like it if not don’t worry I have people. Are we still on for Friday? I have someone I’d like you to meet, text me or call me when you get this.**

**Alya ☺**

        Marinette grabbed her phone and flopped down on her bed, dialing Alya’s number.

“Oh my God. It’s about damn time that you’ve landed! I missed you!”

Marinette laughed at her best friend’s change of tone in just about three sentences. “Well, hello to you, too. And I missed you, too Alya. So what are you doing?”

 **Line break!** ~(˘▾˘)~

“Girl, you should apply for an internship! At Gabriel’s!”

Marinette shook her head before remembering she was not literally in front of Alya.

“Gosh, no I could never. Besides why would he hire me? When he can have a perfect, not-clumsy intern? And how did the topic change from your life to my life to your love life to my agreement of yes I would go to the Grand Paris costume party if only so that I meet new people to your ‘I’m going to start planning your wedding’ to-”

“Alright I get it. Our conversation has made a crazy twists and turns but honestly you should go apply for an internship at Gabriel’s! As for why, well let’s just say I have my reasons.”

“Nope. Nu-uh. Not buying it Alya.”

“But Marinette.” Alya said stretching her name out that it reminded her of Manon when she’d want something. “You have to apply for this internship. It’s been your dream since like Lycee ” He’d have to be crazy not to for one. Two, it’s almost as though, a fairy godmother blessed you in your gifts. So yeah, he’d have to be effing out of his mind not to hire you!”

“Um..no. Not at all, Alya. That was practically one reason. So I’m not convinced.”

A sigh of an exasperated Alya came from the phone, “Well...I mean...”

Marinette could already see where this conversation was going. “No. Alya. Nope. Nopity nope nope. Not falling for that.”

Alya continued as though she didn’t hear Marinette “if you’re not up to the task of applying. I understand. I suppose somebody else will get that chance. And of course according to the tabloids Adrien is back in the business, part-time. Of course. So ya know...I guess someone else will have to do all of his, er, designing whatever. Which as you know means spending more time with Adrien.”

Marinette rolled her eyes at that last sentence. Why was she bringing up Adrien? Alya already knew that she is over Adrien. He was just a schoolgirl crush. So you say. Marinette could hear Alya saying already.

“Alya Césaire. You and I both know that Nino will probably see Adrien more than you and I. So why are you bringing up the fact that somebody else will be able to see him more than I will?”

“Jealous much Marinette?”

Oh the sneaky little… “NO! I just what did he have to do with my situation at hand. You already know I am over him. He was simply a schoolgirl crush.”

She could practically see Alya’s smug smile as she responded, “So you say.”

Called it. “I’m serious Alya!”

"Oh well. I'll just tell Adrien that I at least tried to convince you." Alya said with a noticeable exasperated sigh of defeat.

"Haha, yeah right, Alya like Adrien would tell you to tell me that. And in case, you don't remember, I couldn't even utter a word in front of him, in Lycee."

“Alright. Alright. If you don’t want to apply that’s fine but, in case you change your mind there’s an application on your desk.”

“I’ll make sure to look into it. But don't start planning a celebratory party, because it's probably not going to happen.”

“That’s my girl! I got to go now.”

“Ok, bye Alya.”

“Bye, Marinette.”

Marinette flopped down onto her lovely couch just about ready to pass out. Which is exactly what she did.

* * *

 

 

She was woken up by the sound of knocking on the door. With a heavy heart Marinette got up from the comfort of her nap, and opened the door only to be met with something much more charming than a long nap. She rapidly blinked her eyes to make sure she was not seeing things. Definitely not a dream.

"M-Marinette?" He asked with a shy smile.

She nodded slowly trying to process that she was awake and no longer dreaming, "Adrien?"

"It really is you! I mean, Alya told me you came back to Paris but, I just wow!" He said running his fingers through his hair, making it harder for Marinette to focus.

"W-what do you mean?" She started to close her eyes,as though she might just sleep then and there; satisfied that this was in fact not a dream.

"I live right across from you. In apartment 512." He said his smile absolutely dazzling, as he looked like a child who was just told they could have their favorite sweet.

‘Is that what our children’s smiles would have-Bad Marinette! Focus!’ "Seriously?" her eyelids flew open from her thoughtful thinking.

"Yeah. Moved in two years ago. Actually that reminds me did Alya tell you?" He asked her hands now in his pockets.

_'Holy sh|t she wasn't joking Adrien Freaking Agreste wants me to intern at his father's company! And how is it that he somehow managed to get even hotter? The gods must love him. Granted I already knew that but not even the cameras can capture everything...'_

"Tell me what?" _'Good Marinette, keep it cool. Just act like she didn't mention it at first so he can't tell that you totally will apply for the job if he mentions it.'_

"The party at Le Grand Paris hotel? On Friday?"

 _'Oh'_ "Yeah. She did actually."

"Cool."

“Do you want to come in? For a drink or something?” Marinette asked thinking how rude she must be for not doing so earlier.

A buzzing in his pocket seemed to stop him from saying anything, though putting her attempt to rest. He looked at his phone to see who it was. With a sigh he turned back to Marinette. "Hey Marinette, I'm really sorry, but I kind of have to take this. Maybe another time though."

"Of course! I mean yeah, um, OK. Do what you have to. Responsibilities and stuff. I understand."

"I'm really sorry. But, hey, maybe I'll see you at the party! It was nice seeing you Marinette. And," he turned to look her square in the eye with a smile that could melt the glaciers, "Welcome back to Paris." He turned heading back to his apartment, leaving Marinette a pile of goo in her doorway.

 _'Just a schoolgirl crush my ass._ ’ Alya’s voice rang in her head. But was countered with a chibi Marinette with heart pupils squealing ‘ _he thought it was nice seeing me!! <3 _'

* * *

 

 

Marinette stepped into the sweet sunshine, going to meet up with Alya at the annual Le Grand Paris costume party. It took a whole lot of convincing, on Alya’s behalf, to get Marinette to actually go. (At least before Adrien had mentioned probably going it did.)

 

~(˘▾˘)~Flashback time~(˘▾˘)~

 

“It’ll be fun, besides if you do, you might just see your ‘neighbor,’ Adrien as you call him now anyways.”

“Alya! He is just my neighbor nothing else!”

Alya pointed her spoon at Marinette swallowing her sherbet before speaking. “But you wish he was more than that. Am I right or am I right?” Alya replied a sly smile on her lips, as she wiggled her eyebrows at Marinette.

“Maybe...” Marinette murmured into her sherbet her face turning into the color of cotton candy.

“Ha! I KNEW IT!” Alya got up and started to shout, “I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!” like she used to in Lycee.

“Alya sit. People are staring. We’ll get kicked out.”

She sat back down still filled with joy for ,“Let them stare, we both know they can’t resist my charm. But back to the matter at hand, you know what they say ‘ **love don’t die**.’”

Marinette laughed. “True. But what would Nino say? And I’m ignoring that last sentence.”

Alya simply winked at Marinette before eating another spoonful of sherbet.

 

~(˘▾˘)~Flashback end~(˘▾˘)~

 

As much as Marinette wanted to see Adrien, she knew that it was highly unlikely, he told her once that he always had a busy schedule, and barely any free time. Then again that was almost back in Lycee, and things do change. But it was worth trying to at least get up early, anyhow. She pressed the button on the elevator to take her to the ground floor.

* * *

 

 

Marinette was walking towards the door to the roof (-where the party was-) stopping at the final step of the hallway, looking for her phone in her purse. When a hand on her left shoulder caused her to jump, and drop her purse. Marinette bent down to pick up her purse, not even bothering to look behind at the owner of the hand. As she was picking up the very few contents of her purse from the floor, she took out her pepper spray that Alya had given her, years ago.

As Marinette got up from the floor, the person wolf whistled at her, Marinette whipped around and instinctively, tugged at her Ladybug print, dress skirt. It was a man, with sandy hair and grey blue eyes, obviously drunk. He put a hand on the wall near her head and the other on the wall by her waist, cornering her.

He then leaned in and whispered, his words slurring together, “Stop by my place, anytime. Suite 826, fifth floor. In fact, come tonight, 8:00. I’ll be waiting.”

Marinette’s hand tightened, against the pepper spray ready to use it. Somebody opened the door to the stairway and footsteps headed closer to them. ‘ _Thank, goodness. A witness in case he tries to sue me for the pepper spray,_ ’ Marinette thought gratefully.

Just as the man grew closer and closer to her, and panic filled Marinette, and her brain suddenly going blank on how to react, a voice then rang out, “That’s not how you treat a lady, you know.”

Marinette looked over the man’s shoulder, as relief flooded over her, it was a man in a cat themed suit with fine craftsmanship Marinette vaguely noticed. _‘Well what were you expecting a security guard?_ ’ Marinette’s mind scolded her.

“And who the f*ck do you think you are?”

“It doesn’t matter who the hell I am, but you’re obviously making the lady feel uncomfortable.”

“So what, she didn’t say anything. In fact, you better get your sorry ass out of here. Because you’ve interrupted something.”

“I don’t think I will. In fact, I’ll escort my **friend** back to the party, now.”

“I don’t think so, me and her have some unfinished business.” The man then turned around and kissed Marinette sloppily, his breath reeking of alcohol, Marinette was about to push him away, when his hand went around her waist dangerously close to her butt. That was when things got serious Marinette kicked him in his crotch, causing him to double over, letting her escape through the door into the party.

“YOU!” the man swung a punch at Adrien’s face, put was off by several inches, obviously from whatever drink he had. “YOU LITTLE SON OF A BITCH!” Adrien took this time as the time to get back to the party, leaving the drunk man to his misery. He entered trying to spot the girl in the red and black polka dot dress, and mask.

The music was loud, but not loud enough to mask the yelling of the man as he chased after Adrien onto the roof.

Adrien tapped a security guard’s shoulder “Excuse me sir. That man over there.” he pointed to the drunk, although to be honest a drunk man, yelling over the music, pushing aside people to get to Adrien was hard to miss. “Can you please escort him out, I’m sure Ms. Bourgeois wouldn’t appreciate him being here. After all he is disturbing the guests. Also their was a young woman in red who he had assaulted in the hallway see to it that he doesn’t disturb anymore people, please.” Adrien walked over to the punch table lifting a glass to the man as security took him out of the party possibly to evict him as was hotel policy **(A/N: policy was actually based somewhat upon** [ **this** ](http://themonroepalmsprings.com/hotel_policies_2016/index.php) **)**

‘ _Good riddance._ ’ Adrien thought as he finished his drink and went on his search for the maiden in red. When the red fabric of a dress skirt caught his eye slipping out the door that led to the stairwell. ‘ _There she is._ ’ He grabbed his coat running after the girl in red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody get the reference I made in the flashback? If so tell me! I hoped you all enjoyed this version better because I must admit in shame that the last version wasn't the best. But like the Lion King says "The past is behind you." So moving on from that how'd you guys like the story is it good? worth continuing? Please tell me! Comments suggestions, whatever! Also for the gif in the beginning... I'm sorry not sorry. What can I say I'm a disney gal too.¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ And kudos! Please the kudos!  
> Alright Alright! I know what you must be thinking, I'm write very long notes and need to be quiet-or is it get my hands off the keyboard? Well whatever it is. I'm stopping now.   
> Till next time sparkles! Salut!   
> https://68.media.tumblr.com/2f126fe4b533e41f44928b2e1199f509/tumblr_inline_o0n6mcFBBA1ru6skt_500.gif
> 
> (hint hint I love doing song based writing. Bonne Chance!)


	2. Back in Paris

 

Marinette walked into the door of her new apartment. The furniture that Alya had picked for her had already arrived. She walked over to the living room area, a corner style sofa in her favorite shade of pink, and a TV with a game console with the remotes. By the time she got to her room, she found a note:

 

 

**_Marinette! It’s about time you got here, girl. I’ve been waiting forever! As you probably already saw I furnished your house already. Hope you like it if not don’t worry I have people. Are we still on for Friday? I have someone I’d like you to meet, text me or call me when you get this._ **

**_Alya ☺_ **

     Marinette grabbed her phone and flopped down on her bed, dialing Alya’s number. “Oh My God. It’s about damn time that you’ve landed! I missed you!” “Well, hello to you, too. So what have you been doing?”----blah blah blah--- “Girl, you should apply for an internship! At Agreste’s!” “NO! Gosh, no I could never. Besides why would Gabriel Agreste hire me? When he can have a perfect, not-clumsy intern?” “He’d have to be crazy not to for one. Two, it’s almost as though, a fairy godmother blessed _you_ in your gifts. So yeah, he’d have to be effing out of his mind not to hire you!” “Um..no. Not at all, Alya. That was practically one reason. So I’m not convinced.” "Oh well. I'll just tell Adrien that I at least tried to convince you." Alya said with a noticeable exasperated sigh of defeat. "Haha, yeah right, Alya like Adrien would tell you to tell me that. And in case, you don't remember, I couldn't even utter a word in front of him, in Lycee." "Fine. But at least try pleeease?!" Marinette could easily tell from the tone from Alya's voice that, she was still as determined as ever and there was no way she'd stop bugging Marinette until she did as she asked. "Fine. But don't start planning a celebratory party, because it's not going to happen." "Suure it won't. Oh don't forget Friday at the Bourgeois Hotel, there's a party. You better be there. So you can meet someone." "Of course, but it better not be another 'perfect' match, you found me." Marinette heard a voice in the background of Alya's end of the call, "Of course not, oh, but Marinette, I have to go, I'll call you later, though OK?" "Ok, bye Alya." "Bye." ~Call ended~

Marinette flopped down onto her lovely couch just about ready to pass out. Which is exactly what she did. However, she was woken up not much later by the sound of knocking on the door. With a heavy heart Marinette got up from the comfort of her nap, and opened the door only to be met with something much more charming then a long nap. "M-Marinette?" She nodded slowly, "Adrien?" "Oh, my god! It really is you! I mean Alya told me you came back to Paris but, I just wow!" He said running his fingers through his hair, making it harder for Marinette to focus, "W-what do you mean?" "I live right across from you. Apartment 512." "Seriously?" "Yeah. Moved in two years ago. Actually, that reminds me did Alya tell you?" 'holy shit she wasn't joking Adrien Freaking Agreste wants me to intern at his father's company! And how is it that he somehow managed to get even hotter? The gods must love him.' "T-tell me what?" 'good Marinette, keep it cool. Just act like she didn't mention it at first so he can't tell that you totally will apply for the job if he mentions it' "The party at Le Grand Paris hotel? On Friday?" 'oh' "Oh yeah. She did." "Cool." A buzzing in his pocket seemed to stop him from saying anything further, "Hey, Marinette , I'm really sorry, but I Kind of have to take this." "Of course! I mean yeah, um, OK." "I'm really sorry. But, hey, maybe I'll see you at the party! It was nice seeing you Marinette. And," he turned to look her square in the eye with a smile that cold melt the glaciers, "welcome back to Paris." He turned heading back to his apartment, leaving Marinette a pile of goo in her doorway. 'he thought it was nice seeing me!! <3'

 

* * *

 

 

   Marinette stepped into the sweet sunshine, going to meet up with Alya at the annual Le Grand Paris costume party. It took a whole lot of convincing, on Alya’s behalf, to get Marinette to actually go. “It’ll be fun, besides if you do, you might just see your ‘neighbor’ Adrien as you call him.” “Alya! He is just my neighbor nothing else!” “But you wish he was more than that. Am I right or am I right?” Alya replied a sly smile on her lips, as she wiggled her eyebrows at Marinette. “Maybe...” Marinette murmured into her sherbet her face turning into a monstrous red. “Ha! I KNEW IT!” Alya got up and started to shout, “I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!” like she used to in Lycee. As much as Marinette wanted to see Adrien, she knew that it was highly unlikely, he told her once that he always had a busy schedule, and barely any free time. But it was worth trying to at least get up early. She pressed the button on the elevator to take her to the ground floor.

 

* * *

 

    Marinette was walking towards the door to the roof, stopping at the final step of the hallway, looking for her phone in her purse. When a hand on her left shoulder caused her to jump, and drop her purse. Marinette bent down to pick up her purse, not even bothering to look behind at the owner of the hand. As she was picking up the very few contents of her purse from the floor, she took out her pepper spray that Alya had given her, years ago. As Marinette got up from the floor, the person wolf whistled at her, Marinette whipped around and instinctively, tugged at her red dress skirt. It was a man, with sandy hair and grey blue eyes, obviously drunk. He put a hand on the wall near her head and the other on the wall by her waist, cornering her. He then leaned in and whispered, his words slurring together, “Stop by my place, anytime. Suite 826, fifth floor. In fact, come tonight, 8:00. I’ll be waiting.” Marinette’s hand tightened, against the pepper spray ready to use it. Somebody opened the door to the stairway and footsteps headed closer to them. ‘Thank, goodness. A witness, in case he tries to sue me for the pepper spray,’ Marinette thought gratefully. Just as the man grew closer and closer to her, and panic filled Marinette, and her brain suddenly going blank on how to react, a voice then rang out, “That’s not how you treat a lady, you know.” Marinette looked over the man’s shoulder, as relief flooded over her, it was a man with cat ears wearing a themed vintage suit. ‘Well what were you expecting a security guard?’ Marinette’s mind scolded her. “And who the fuck do you think you are?” the drunkard yelled at the man “It doesn’t matter who the hell I am, but you’re obviously making the lady feel uncomfortable.” “So what, she didn’t say anything. In fact, you better get your sorry ass out of here. Because you’ve interrupted something.” “I don’t think I will. In fact, I’ll escort my _friend_ back to the party, now.” “I don’t think so, me and her have some unfinished business.” The man then turned around and kissed Marinette sloppily, his breath reeking of alcohol, Marinette was about to push him away, when his hand went around her waist dangerously close to her butt. That was when things got serious Marinette kneed him in his crotch, causing him to double over, letting her have an escape to the door into the party.

**\------------**

 

   The man recovered immediatley, turning to face Adrien. “YOU!” the man swung a punch at Adrien’s face, put was off by several inches, obviously from whatever drink he had. “YOU LITTLE SON OF A BITCH!” Adrien took this time as the time to get back to the party, leaving the drunk man to his misery. He entered trying to spot the girl in the red dress, and mask. 

 

 


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our two main characters properly meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I had this on my mind for awhile, the rest of the story..eh not so much. It's also a short chapter so I'm sorry about that. But I hope you enjoy, nonetheless!

Under Construction.  
(Sure to be better than the last time!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments please! =^u^=


	4. Author's Note

Alright listen up! So I have been re-reading this and it is by far one of the worst things I have written. BUT I have so many ideas that all are planned on this story, so I am just going to be re-writing this whole thing. BEcause It is really trashy and horrible.

**Author's Note:**

> ^u^ thanks everybody. btw this was based on Selena's song El chico del apartemento 512, or for those of you who don't speak Spanish, the boy in apartment 512. Leave comments and kudos please!
> 
> This is what Marinette's dress kind of was the top: https://www.dramafever.com/st/news/images/14e0bc2311f6f00138345cd24714bd7c.jpg  
> and then the bottom: https://www.simple-dress.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/small_image/380x510/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/s/d/sdcvd-0091_2.jpg
> 
> Thank you everybody for waiting forever for this new revision of this chapter i really hope that it'ss bette rthis time because I know the last one was really meh. And totally not my best work.


End file.
